Wicked
by xxkaylapaigexx
Summary: Farrah finds herself in the Glade and develops a budding bond with Newt. Gally has become very interested in Farrah as well, and will go to any length to get her into his hands. What will happen between Newt and Farrah, with the impending threat of Gally's angry wrath?


I awoke in pitch darkness, listening to a faint beeping sound in the background. Where was I, and why couldn't I remember anything? I couldn't even remember my name. Panic began to rise into my chest, and it took me a few seconds to find my voice. "Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone here? Where am I?" I called out into the darkness. After a few seconds, it was confirmed that I was alone.

I couldn't remember falling asleep, so it couldn't be a dream. What was my name, and how did I even get here? All of a sudden, I was literally shaken out of my thoughts. The room was beginning to wiggle around violently, and panic arose in my chest once again. "Oh my god. What do I do? What do I do? UGH think!" I yelled out to myself. A voice in my head then took me by surprise. _Farrah._ "My name's Farrah," I whispered to myself in remembrance.

The room stopped moving with a squeal, and continued to wobble. I laid my head against the cold wall and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I began to feel nauseous, and I thought that I would never get out of there. Just when I began to lose hope, there was a loud crash and a bright beam of light. Finally, someone had found me.

"Alby, we have a situation," I heard a male voice say. The voice had an accent that I couldn't really pinpoint. I looked up to see one of the most gorgeous boys I'd ever seen. Not that I could really remember any of the boys that I had seen previously. Still, he was gorgeous. With sandy brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, he looked down on me. "Oh my. This _is_ quite the situation," a dark skinned boy said quietly.

"Well hello there, Greenie. Remember anything?" Gorgeous asked me. "I uh, think my name's Farrah. That's about it," I told him with a laugh. He chuckled along with me. "Here, grab my hand and I'll help you up. Then I can take you on a tour of the Glade and answer some of your questions," he told me, offering me a hand. I graciously accepted it, and climbed out of what I now realized was some sort of elevator.

I looked around the new world that I had just stepped into with shock. "It's pretty cool, right?" the boy asked me, noticing my facial expression. I just nodded. "The name's Newt. Welcome to the Glade," Newt told me, shaking my hand once more. "Thanks. I think we already covered that my name's Farrah," I told him with a laugh.

"Newt, I think the best call is for her to room with you. I can't place her out here with these shanks. Who knows what might happen to her? Anyways, I trust you to help her out around here because I trust you in general," the dark skinned boy told Newt. He looked to be around 18, but no older. Newt nodded. "I won't let you down, Alby."

"Come on, let's show you around. First we'll visit the deadheads. You'll see why it's called the deadheads when we get there," He told me. We walked silently to the deadheads as I took in the environment surrounding me. I wonder if I had any family or friends that were missing me. I wondered why I couldn't remember anything, and why there were only men around here.

"Why am I the only girl here?" I asked Newt. He looked at me for a moment with hesitation. "You know, I really have no bloody clue. Usually the creators send up a new Greenie every month, along with supplies to keep us going. It's always been boys. You're honestly a bloody mystery," he told me with a small smile. We arrived at the deadheads and I gasped. I hadn't really put two and two together until that point.

"Farrah, this serves as reasoning enough for you to do what you're told, and to put the safety of yourself and the people around you, first. I've seen too many people in the past six months find themselves here, and I really don't want you to ever have to be here," he told me with sincerity. His eyes looked a bit misty, but I didn't dare say anything to him about it. I just nodded and continued looking around. "Next we'll go to the animal pens. I think you'll enjoy this one," he laughed. I giggled and followed him.


End file.
